The Bedtime Stories in the Caboose
Here is how Yuna and her friends tell each other bedtime stories in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. Later that night, Yuna and her friends and cousins are getting ready for bed. Princess Yuna: (researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) Snowdrop: Just like the good old days. Princess Flurry Heart: You said it. Princess Solarna: Alright, Everypony. Off to bed, Big day tomorrow. Princess Sharon: Lights out before you go to sleep. As Solarna and Sharon are getting ready for bed, Yuna and her friends begin telling their own bedtime stories. Princess Yuna: (lights up her lantern) I heard tell about how Stanley Pines freed Ford from another demension Prince Edmond: Tell us more, Yuna. In Yuna's story, The screen shows the scene how Ford Pines was introduced. Mabel Pines: Grunkle Stan... I trust you. Dipper Pines: Mabel! Are you crazy! We're all gonna... Computer: One. (the portal opens) Dipper Pines: NOOOO!!!! Stanley Pines: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Soos Ramirez: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Mabel Pines: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Then, The Portal opens and Ford was free. Ford Pines: (walks to Journal 1, picks it up and puts it over his coat) Dipper Pines: What? Who was that? Stanley Pines: The Author of the Journals, My brother. Mabel Pines: This is a part where one of us faints? Soos Ramirez: I am so on it, Dude! (fainted) After Yuna's story, Everyone was amazed. Princess Yuna: That's how Ford was free. The man who create these. (shows everyone the Journals) Princess Twila: Wow! Next, It was Flurry Heart's turn to tell her story. Princess Flurry Heart: My turn! Princess Yuna: What would you like to tell us, Flurry? Armor Bride: Yeah, Big sis. Tell us. Princess Flurry Heart: Well, I think I'm starting to remember meeting my first little sister, Skyla. We were babies back then before you four were even born. The flashback starts as Shining Armor and Cadance returned home from Pangea. Princess Cadance: Flurry Heart. We're back! Baby Flurry Heart: (smles at her parents) Shining Armor: We have a surprise for you. Baby Skyla: (as she was placed on the new cradle) Princess Cadance: Meet your new sister, Skyla. Baby Flurry Heart: (smiles as she looks at Skyla) The Flashback ends as Flurry Heart finished it. Princess Flurry Heart: And we were best sisters ever since. Princess Skyla: I remember that too. Royal Crusaders: Wow! Next, It was Sunlight's turn. Prince Sunlight: I'm next. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Go on. Prince Sunlight: One time, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Rolf, Pterrance, Dink, Amber, Shyler, Flapper, Scat, Cro, Pakka, Steamer and I led Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ali, Rhett, Tickles, Tippy, Shorty and Guido back to The Great Valley that has been transported all the way to Our Town. The flashback starts as Sunlight got Littlefoot, Dink, Cro, Rolf, Pterrance and their fiends to the Great Valley in Our Town. Prince Sunlight: We made it! (as he and he others came to their families) Mom? Dad? Starlight Glimmer: Sunlight? Sunburst: Son! (as he and his wife hugged their son) We were beginning to worry. Prince Sunlight: I'm okay, Dad. We made it home. Littlefoot: Yeah, Sunlight got us back safely, Dad. Bron: We're just glad you and Sunlight are safe, Littlefoot. Littlefoot: (rushed to his grandparents) Grandma! Grandpa! Grandpa Longneck: Littlefoot! Grandma Longneck: Littlefoot, Thank goodness! Cera: (rushes to her father) Daddy! Topps: Cera! Ducky: (riding on Spike rushing for her) Mama! Ducky's Mother: Ducky! Spike! Petrie: (flies to his mother) Mom! Petrie's Mother: Petrie! Then, Everyone gathered for the ceremony of the Great Valley become one with Equestria. Starlight Glimmer: This calls for a celebration. Littlefoot, Dink, Rolf, Ptarrence, Cro and their friends along with my son, Prince Sunlight has come home! And everyone and everypony cheered. The flashback ends with Sunlight finished the story. Prince Sunlight: And that's how it all happened. Princess Yuna: Wow! Finally, It was Pound and Pumpkin Cake's turn. Pound Cake: Our turn. We have an awesome story! Pumpkin Cake: And it's called, "The Pines and Cake Twins Team Work". Princess Yuna: Okay, Let's hear it. Pumpkin Cake: Okay, It started during our summer with Dipper and Mabel. Pound Cake: We even help Soos surprise Stanley and Ford with a lot of work. In the story, Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, Dipper, Mabel and Soos are getting ready to build. Soos Ramirez: Alrighty, Dudes, Let's get to work. Pound Cake: (brought the tool kit) Ready, Pumpkin Cake? Pumpkin Cake: Ready, Pound Cake. Dipper Pines: (opens the hood of the Mystery Cart for extra tools) Let's do it! The Mystery Cart was finished, They worked really hard building the upgrades. Pound Cake: (checking the oil can) It's full enough. Soos Ramirez: (checking the gearbox inside and brings an extra one) Ready. Pumpkin Cake: Let's get to work! The Cake Twins, Soos and Dipper started building, They've finished the Mystery Cart. Pound Cake: Let's test it out. Pumpkin Cake: (tried the Mystery Cart's engine) It worked! Dipper Pines: Alright! Mabel Pines: (laughs) Thit was awesome! Pumpkin Cake: Thanks. Dipper, Mabel, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines! The story ends with reality. Pound Cake: And that's how it all happened, We were friends with the Pines Twins ever since. Snowdrop: That sounds very memorable. Princess Yuna: Just like my friend, Dusty Crophopper became a hero. Then, Solarna came to check on Yuna. Princess Solarna: Yuna? Everything okay, Little sis? Princess Yuna: Everything's fine, Solarna. Princess Solarna: How about I tell you a story of how Ford Pines made 10 newest journals? Princess Yuna: Sure, I don't mind at all. The story began with Ford Pines writing the new journals, Solarna came to see him. Princess Solarna: Good evening, Ford. What're you up to? Ford Pines: I'm working on some new journals. Some of them must got to your sister and her friends. So, Solarna showed Ford some pictures of all kinds of Monsters. Princess Solarna: Here's those. (shows the pictures of Indominus Rex, Monster House, Clinchfield 311, Timothy the Ghost Engine, , , , , , , , , , , , ) Ford Pines: Ford , . Princess Solarna: "Monster House. , . The monstrous creature , ." Ford Pines: Very good. Ford , . Princess Solarna: "Timothy. , . The number zero , . He has red eyes, zombie teeth, , ." Ford , . Then, Solarna . Princess Solarna: Ford Pines: Each journal has the page about Bill. He is , . Bill is Luna's rival , . Princess Solarna: Ford Pines: Princess Solarna: (stared at the Journals, ) Solarna , . Ford , . At a train station, . Princess Solarna: Yuna was , . The story ends with , . Princess Yuna: That's how I found Journal 4 , . Yuna looked at her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 and her reflection , . Princess Solarna: Princess Yuna: Dipper will be , . Princess Solarna: Then, the clock . Princess Solarna: Solarna , . Yuna places her four Journals near . , . The lantern went turned off . As Solarna left, the Journals went . Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225